Of Villans and Heroes
by F1amedancer
Summary: What if in the final battle against Gaea's giants, the blood of Olympus spilled?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello all! This is my first fanfiction, so any tips would be appreciated! Anyway, comment and leave questions! Updates will be as regular as I can make them, probably on weekends. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Percy lay fallen. A gash on his neck bled onto the earth. Onto Gaea. Annabeth ran over to him, and the battle came to a dead halt.

"It's… it's all but over." Annabeth's whisper cut through the silence, yet was quiet to every ear. The gods looked shaken, even Zeus.

"But it's not over yet." A deep nasally voice sounded behind Annabeth, followed by a swoosh sound. A small gash appeared on Annabeth's wrist.

Behind her, a giant licked his sword clean. But before Annabeth's blood could hit the ground, Piper dove to save it; holding her hands under Annabeth's, she barely managed to catch it. But as she lowered herself to her knees, her boot got caught, and as she pulled to release it, she lost her balance. And as Piper's hands reached out reflexively to catch herself, Annabeth's blood fell to the ground mingling with Percy's. And with that, the blood of Olympus watered the earth.

A day later…

Annabeth rolled over as the door to her cell opens. Annabeth never thought that she'd end up in jail. Being in Greece in jail was just an added bonus. Annabeth slowly stood up. Her body burned, barely able to hold its own weight.

Rough hands grabbed Annabeth's wrists. A pair of handcuffs was clipped to her. A pair of mortals apparently conned into serving Gaea stared at Annabeth. Behind them some kind of monster stared at Annabeth. Annabeth was too groggy to recognize what is was.

"Come on girl, move! The mistress has requested the _pleasure_ of meeting with you." Annabeth was drug down the dark hallway of the prison. A few of the demigods came to the doors of their cells to wish her luck, filling the hallway with whispering.

"Be QUIET prisoners!" And they burst out of the hallway, into the office space and then out into the sunshine. Annabeth was blinded by the sunlight. She blinked rapidly and then turned to the guard.

"What does _she_ want with _me_?" The guard smiles, baring his teeth.

"Maybe she wants another servant girl. You **do** get special rights since you woke her up."

 **A/N: This was a VERY short chapter. Longer chapters to follow.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all! Hope you're enjoying. So I have a few surprising things in here, I think. If you have any questions about why a character did what they did, or any comments/critiques, I would love it. Review, favorite, and follow. Enjoy!**

Annabeth had blinked the tears from her eyes. She couldn't believe what Gaia wanted from her. Everything she had worked so hard for was gone. The seven were gone, presumably taken away to serve Gaia in one way or another.

Percy had stretched his hand out to Annabeth slowly, oh so slowly, before they were taken away from the jail. Annabeth mimicked the gesture, but her chains hindered her. Their fingers barely touched, and as they were drug apart Percy turned to her.

"Your not getting away from me that easy. Not again."

~Annabeth~

Annabeth stares at the former Camp Halfblood, her guards at her side. The guards were to not only protect her, but to watch her. Gaia didn't trust her yet. Nor should she. Annabeth cracks her fingers, turning to the guards.

"Let's get to work, boys!" She turned on the heel of her Converse, walking down Thalia's Hill as the revolutionists call it. It was still littered with the remains of the Greek-Roman battle. The wounded had been slaughtered by Gaia's minions, and the living... well some of the would be better off dead.

She strolls though the camp.

"What did Gaia want done with this place again?" The guard on her left handed her a paper as well as a laptop. A mortal laptop.

Annabeth opened her mouth to protest, then shut it. The monsters had won. But not for long. She glanced at the paper before clipping it to her clipboard. More design ideas. Like she needed them! She sighed. Percy and her friends would survive, and if the revolutionists needed someone smart on the inside? Well she was their girl.

"Let's get started."

~Percy~

Percy sighs as the guards drag him to the ancient sea titans palace. They had... how had Gaia put it? "Requested the pleasure of enslaving- helping you." But his guards couldn't actually take him before them. I mean, who ever heard of mortals who could breathe underwater? Instead the guards tie a chain around him and push him off the edge of a pier.

Percy rapidly sank. His arms were at his side, tied down, so he couldn't exactly swim, so he allowed himself to fall. He could have willed the sea to move for him, but he felt the danger in the current. These waters weren't controlled by Gaia, but they were controlled by those friendly to her. They help her, she rewards them. After all, she just wanted the world back in it's 'Golden Years'. It sounded like a bad TV show.

Percy came to a halt on a rocky underwater cliff. Odd huts decorated it. Mermen, or at least what Hazel had described as mermen, swam around him. They seem to have been enslaved by the titans. No... not the blue people! Two of them swim up to Percy.

"You there!" They grab him and undo the chains. Hauling him to the largest of the huts, they push him inside. Percy quickly notices before he's shoved in the temple like structure being constructed.

~Leo~

Leo glanced over his shoulder. "Keep runnin' Leo! Keep runnin'." Leo had barely escaped with the awesome hair on his head. Barely. He was being run down like a deer with dogs and monsters. He had to stop, his breath burned down his throat like he had swallowed one of his fireballs.

He turned into an alley, hoping he could escape. He had nothing. Gaia would... could take everything on the ship. But that was when he remembered. Calypso... He would fight for her.

The dracaena approached Leo. He blinked then fumbled for his tool belt. It was gone... lost in battle. He had nothing to fight with. Even his awesomeness wasn't working properly. The dracaena backed him up slowly. He turned to run. There were wore behind him. He was surrounded. He sank to his knees.

"I'm sorry Calypso! I tried."

~Jasper~

Jason blinked as a light pierced the gloom of his cell. A man's voice broke the silence, echoing around Jason's cinderblock prison.

"Brought you some company, Grace. Thought you two lovers might like to say goodbye before you die. Oh wait! You can both say it there!" The guard roughly shoved Piper into Jason. Jason stumbled but managed to get his arms around her, falling with her on top of him. His glances were gone, and Piper ran her hand over the tan line they had left.

"You wait here until dawn, love birds!" The door slammed shut. Jason pulled Piper to the nearest wall. He pulled her toward him, burying his nose in her hair. He sighed, holding her close.

"What time is it out there?" He asks. The only response he gets is a shrug. "Are you okay, Pipes?" Again, a shrug. "Can't you speak." A tear, and averted eyes meet his question. Jason softly brings her head up. His eyes meet hers and then fall to her lips. Only, it wasn't romantic. It was a hope that was he was thinking wasn't true. Jason gently opens Piper's mouth.

Piper would be mute... forever. Tears fell down his shirt, mingling in the dust of the cell.

~Will~

Will gritted his teeth together. The whip burned against his back, and blood fell freely. Will tried to picture Nico in his minds eye, but he couldn't see anything through the red haze of pain.

"Ease up, man!" A voice broke Will's mental concentration. Will was grabbed by his wrists and unchained from the post.

"That'll teach him not to stand up for them wounded boys!" Idiot. He didn't even know the whole story. Will was shoved (with one hand on his back, of course) back to the hospital where he treated Gaia's wounded, and where he tried to help everyone else who passed through. But he was expected to treat Gaia's wounded, and Gaia's only. If a doctor wanted to live around there, he kept his mouth shut, and did what he was told. But that wasn't medicine. That wasn't Will.

~Nico~

Nico held his head in his hands. The garden of Persephone glowed dimly in the faint lighting. Everything Nico loved was gone. Probably forever. Will and Reyna? He couldn't save them during the battle. Reyna had left to late to be of any help, so she had flown back, leaving Nico to carry the Athena Parthenos across. But no-one knew he had taken it. He had to do something! And Will? Well who knew anymore?

Now Nico was trapped with good ol' flowery step-mom, grumpy old dad, and a crazy cereal eating step grandmother, trying to defend the underworld with only the armies of death against thousand upon thousands of monsters.

~Reyna~

Reyna bowed her head. The sky was starting to crush her, but she stayed strong. The titans had broken her will enough that she would willingly hold the sky for them. Next to her a Gaia sympathizing traitor impatiently tapped his foot, his gaze on his watch.

"Ten seconds, eight seconds, seven, six, five, four, three, two, and one!" A giant pulls Posiedon over.

"Well? You gonna help her?" The god looks disdainfully at him.

"No." The guard grins toothily. "Then your boy's girl is the first to go." Posiedon hesitates before moving under the sky, releasing Reyna. Sometimes it was easier to hold the sky than to stand up for yourself. Especially at the price of a life. Reyna collapses to the ground, her arms burning and the room spinning. The senior guard taps her with his toe.

"Get her outta here!"

 **A/N: I apologize to those of you who love Leo. I love him to, but I took it where my muse led me. Sadly, it was to an alley. Happy writing and reading, and if I don't update soon, happy October holidays!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all my followers and reviewers for their support. I have gotten some unkind reviews about my last chapter and the suffering I caused the heroes. I would like to Annachapter more to your liking. Also: Leo may or may not be dead, we'll see. Leo has bee known to come back from the dead ;) Or not die in the first place. XD Any how, thanks, and enjoy!**

Annabeth quickly coded another message to the Revolutionists: DESTRUCTION OF TREES AND HIGHWAY BRIDGE UNDERWAY. PLEASE AVOID DRIVING ON THEIR ROUTES. Once that was done, she attached it to the homing pigeon, and sent it away. Turning back to her drafting table, she added a few extra touches, then glanced at her watch. 4:07 p.m.

With a curse she grabs the plans and her purse and heads out the door. Her guards fall in behind her. Today she was going to the conference room to show Gaia's representatives the plans. She only hoped that they wouldn't notice the few extra tunnels she had added. A few extra underground tunnels never hurt, right? After all, someone had to beat her.

~Percy~

Percy's hotel room in Greece was a little to close to Gaia's court for his liking. Percy had been sent by the Titans to preform an execution. Piper and Jason's to be exact. Only he wasn't going to... He only had to figure out how he wasn't going too. He wished Annabeth was here. She would know what to do.

When Percy had arrived in Greece, he had been shown into a small hotel room. In it was a set of black clothing, and a mask. Percy threw the mask, the jeans and the shirt down the trash disposal, but kept the shoes, backpack, and coat. Those could come in handy. Percy sat at the table in his room, staring at the skyline of Greece.

Pushing his chair back, he got up and began to pace. What could he do? How on earth could he save his friends. The whole thing would be pointless if he died too. Then they would all die. He had no people, no army to stand up to Gaia's. All he had was his head and his pen. Percy turned to the table again. There, sitting under his water glass was a piece of paper that Percy was 90% sure wasn't there a minute ago. Thank the gods that Gaia didn't do technology.

Percy scanned it rapidly. A slow grin spread across his face. He had forgotten how much fun Hazel and Frank were to work with.

~Frazel~

Hazel stared at Percy's hotel window, a tiny dot on a tall, tall building.

"Do you think he got it?" Frank squinted at her, against the glare at the sun.

"I'm positive."

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, more later, probably tomorrow. Yes Will is recovering nicely, and yes Reyna is good. I think she might meet up with Thalia soon! So there is hope. :)**


End file.
